


Just my luck

by Bookwyrm743



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Basketball, Explicit Language, F/F, Internal Monologues, One Shot, Writing Prompt, forced situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm743/pseuds/Bookwyrm743
Summary: Story prompt about a kiss cam, and two individuals trying to avoid the issue. But mostly Clarke panicking because her lesbian brain refuses to function when she's around her childhood bud, turned crush.





	Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> May I just say that getting writing prompts is like the dodgeball edition of good ideas? They're all raining down on you and sometimes you run, sometimes you catch it and tell it to get the hell out, and sometimes it gets you right in the feels and you have to sit it out and write the dang thing because it's too cute to not exist, and sometimes I write shit that is just too angsty for anyone... I should probably fix that. But no. Instead I write fluffy one shots and then stab myself repeatedly in the feels for the entertainment of others.  
> Speaking of entertainment, I give you 'just my luck' (Please insert as much cynicism and eye-rolling as you can muster into those three words.)

I can’t believe Raven talked me into this. I can not believe that Raven talked me into this. I… I can believe it. I’m a wuss. I am a complete and utter pancake of a woman, sitting here next to a goddess and throwing the biggest pity party since… I don’t know. Politicians were invented. 

I tug my hair back into place and glance over at her. At those perfectly saloned (Is that a word?) curls, and that smile that makes your heart break, all underneath that adorable warpaint that is supposed to be for football I think. I don’t know. Sports are not my thing. Oh my god I’m staring again. Fuck. shit. Balls.

Damnit Griffin. Don’t you dare be looking when she looks-oh my god she’s looking at me.

“Hey Clarke are you sure you’re okay? You’re looking a little pale.” Lexa bumped my arm and I’m pretty sure my heart stopped there for a minute. She’s smiling at me. Her eyes, they’re… I mean they’re fucking green but it’s the special kind where you realize that you don’t give a fuck about stupid colors because she’s looking at you, and your insides are made of jam and jello and strawberry preserves probably and I have not answered her.

“Clarke? You with me?”

Okay, do not sound like an idiot. And for the love of god do not talk about preserved fruits of any kind. “Yeah, uh yeah I’m good. I’m totally good, it’s just uh,” I gestured in a circle like some kind of idiot trying to figure out how to speak to a girl. THE girl. “It’s a lot.” Did my voice just crack? I think I need to die now. She would probably notice if I left right now to go die of embarrassment in the restroom.

Maybe that’s why there’s always a long fucking line.

PHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!

“Holy shit!” I did not just shit myself. I did not just shit myself. I think I just got an asscramp from trying not to shit myself. Maybe I should take up part time levitation.

Over the airhorn/end of the world screams, I heard Lexa’s laugh. I could make some kind of reference to children’s laughter or bells ringing or some other confused metaphor for how gorgeous her voices is and the fact that I would kill someone for the chance to hear it again, but instead we will just go with, her laugh is the best thing I will ever hear.

“It’s just the start of the next quarter hon.” Lexa reassured me, reaching over to squeeze my hand. She didn’t seem to notice how stiff I went, please god don’t let her notice that I cannot function when she is touching me.

Lexa didn’t take away her hand, she just kind of leaned forward to watch the game, and for a period of time which my useless lesbian brain, (Bisexual? I mean technically? there was that one guy but no, it doesn't sound as good as Lexa, I mean lesbian, I- OH MY GOD. Why am I arguing with myself about this?) UGH, my USELESS lesbian brain has no means of measuring because it is too busy short circuiting. 

I’m not really one for sports, but from the amount of time I spent pointedly staring at the court, hopefully someone out there thinks I understood something. Because I was just screaming internally. Lexa took her hand from mine to adjust her seat a little bit and then she folded her hands in front of her, bracing her elbows on her knees and the screaming stopped.

I mean the ‘Oh my god Lexa is holding my hand’ screaming stopped. There’s still at least three voices in the back yelling at me for letting Raven do this to us. The two voices proclaiming that I just need to grab Lexa and drag her into the hall and potentially make out with her, at least until the crowd of voices in my head shuts them down with the clear understanding that that is both rapey and Lexa is definitely not gay for me.

She might have been gay for Costia, and those other three girls, which I’m definitely not keeping track of to find out when one-night-stands become serious because of all the weird things for a best friend to do, I would never, okay I do all of those, and I’m only her best friend because we grew up together and she has this fucking insane thing where she takes me to do shit and them I panic like this and-

Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?

I looked up and noticed the kiss cam, oh, oh no. I don’t know what shade of purple I am because I am officially hiding in my shirt, pulling the back of it over my head so I can’t see and hopefully can’t be seen.

The crowd starts booing and I peek through the fabric to see Lexa’s arms moving flat across the air in an obvious ‘no’, which must be what started the booing. God, she must be so mortified. I’m finally presented with a chance to kiss her and I just hide in my shirt like a fucking coward and now she has to deal with the crowd and my crap too.

I waited until the booing stopped to peek, and then a few extra minutes on top of that just to be safe. I felt a double poke on my head and looked out to see Lexa smiling apologetically at me. Why didn’t I just kiss her? Why am I such a coward? Why did I let Raven talk me into this?

“You okay Clarkey?” Lexa asked softly, melting my heart and making me thank my lucky stars for all the gods watching over me and giving me this moment.

I nodded, still clinging to the collar of my shirt, but it’s down by my neck where it should be now. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Lexa bumped my shoulder, “Those jerks aren’t getting anything out of us.” She scooted a little closer to me and sat back a bit more to watch the players race back and forth across the basketball court.

It was a quiet moment, peaceful even, and I almost relaxed, I almost managed to smile. But then it happened again. The kiss cam started again, panning across the crowd until it landed on us again. “Oh my god, no!” I snapped, flipping them off angrily. I caught a glimpse of Lexa’s surprised look towards me on the camera before they had to turn it off. Un-airable gestures and all of that.

I swear to you, it must have happened five more times between the second and fourth quarters, every time it would swoop across the crowd and land right on us, and Lexa and I had to take turns flipping them off or cussing them out. And as the night went on I started clenching my hands around the edge of my seat, just waiting for the next moment where I’d have to tell the fucking camera operator that I’m not interested, that I don’t want to kiss the woman next to me, and that we are in agreement on this subject.

And my knuckles turned white. We’re in agreement right? I looked over to Lexa’s annoyed expression, the tenseness in her shoulders. She’s not having fun anymore. We’re not messing around and flipping off the camera because we want to, but because we feel harassed into doing it. Me being here is the equivalent of harassing Lexa.. I don’t even know why I bothered to show up.

I don’t like this game.

I barely understand it.

I never should have come.

I pushed against my chair to stand, but then Lexa was already standing, “Oh for fuck’s sake!” She snapped up at the monitor. It was pointed at us, but I couldn’t see it, couldn’t see my pale face, or my shocked expression, because Lexa is grabbing me.

Her hands cup either side of my face and her lips are on mine and…

Air.

Air.

Air!

I pulled away, wide-eyed and panting for air, and so was she, looking at me.

Fuck it.

The cheers of the crowd faded behind the taste of her.

Lexa was the one to pull away this time, panting softly and looking at me.. I can’t describe it. It feels like we’re making a pact, not to forget this forever, but to remember it. To remember that tug in our guts, and the feeling of her hair curling around my fingers. To remember the surprised sound she made, and the way it turned into something else. To remember the way it feels to breathe each other’s warm air, and how wrong it feels to pull away now.

She bit her lip and looked down, hesitating on a breath before she turned around and went back to the game.

Wow..

I followed her lead, staring down at the players moving in some kind of way that probably makes sense, but all I’m getting are the blurred color of their uniforms, and the squeal of protesting sneakers.

That was…

Something else.

Her hand slid out of Lexa’s lap and she took mine back. All the way until the last horn for the final quarter blew, informing us that the game was over. She kept hold of my hand through the crowds.

“That was weird right?”

“Huh?” I looked over at Lexa, not intending to squeeze her hand, but she startled me and it can’t be helped and fuck. We’re holding hands. In public. Oh my god I kissed her? I kissed her, this is going to be weird, she’s right, this is so weird and now I can’t stop thinking about her lips, and… “Y-yeah, definitely.” I nodded, looking away before I could wax poetic about her eyes again. Her stupid hypnotic, frustrating, perfect green eyes. Get it together Griffin!

Lexa nodded, “I’m pretty sure kiss cams are not supposed to focus on one couple.”

Couple?

 

Anya slid a 50$ bill into the cameraman’s hand and grinned, “Thank you my good man.”


End file.
